Boundless as the Sea
by darylas
Summary: During this time of war, Anakin Skywalker and Padmé Amidala struggle with trying to steal small moments of time with each other, while doing the duties that are asked of them. Can they maintain a strong, unwavering marriage while the battles rage on? Will their love be enough? Anidala. Anakin x Padme
1. Chapter 1

My bounty is as boundless as the sea,

My love as deep; the more I give to thee

The more I have, for both are infinite.

-William Shakespeare

* * *

There was a distant scream.

Anakin's head snapped up as soon as he heard it.

"Anakin, help me!"

He knew that voice anywhere. It was the voice of his beloved, his angel, Padmé. It seemed to be coming from every direction, and he couldn't tell where the source of the agonized screams could be. Her screams seemed to envelop him in a torrent of agonizing sound.

"Padmé! Where are you?" He shouted helplessly as he searched for his wife in the growing darkness around him.

"Why, Anakin, why won't you help me?!" Her words echoed through the ever-growing labyrinth of darkness surrounding him.

Suddenly, he heard laughter. Not pleasant laughter, but dark, disturbing laughter. Anakin immediately recognized the voice that the laughter belonged to. He knew it from somewhere, but he couldn't quite place a face with it. Padmé's screams and the stranger's laughter became louder and louder, until he himself was screaming for it to stop.

Finally, the darkness overtook him.

️

Anakin's eyes snapped open, and he started shaking. It was only a dream. No, a nightmare.

He looked at his surroundings. It was dark, so it must still be really early. He was in a cave, surrounded by sleeping clone troopers. Well, at least they were sleeping.

"You alright there, General? You were talking in your sleep, and then you started to get pretty loud. Reckon you woke the whole squadron. Let's hope you didn't wake any creatures that might be in here, or worse, Seppies."

"Sorry, Rex. Just a bad dream is all. Must've been that nasty creek water I drank. Tell the men to go back to sleep."

"Yes, sir."

And with that, Anakin laid back down on his makeshift cot and tried to fall asleep. But the young Jedi would get no more sleep that night, for he could not get the sound of Padmé's screams, or the evil laughter, out of his mind.

...

Obi-Wan looked at Anakin as they climbed the steps leading to the Jedi Temple. He could sense that his former Padawan was anxious, yet excited about something. They had been gone for three weeks on a mission on the planet Hypori. Obi-Wan knew that Anakin always loved returning to Coruscant, though he couldn't imagine why. The polluted air, the long and noisy traffic, the crooks; it was all a little too much for Obi-Wan. Not to mention, the politicians.

"I trust that you'll be heading off to, wherever it is you go, soon after our report?"

"I could be going several different places, Master. You don't know. But, to answer your nosy question, yes."

"I'm not nosy. You might want to say hello to Ahsoka before you leave. She seemed very disappointed when she learned that she couldn't go on the mission, I'm sure that she'll want to see you."

"Why? So I can tell her about being on a nearly pointless stakeout for two weeks? About sleeping in creepy, wet caves? She was lucky to get to stay home. But yeah, I guess I kinda missed the kid."

As soon as they entered the large doors into the temple, they were greeted by none other than Anakin's Padawan, Ahsoka Tano.

"Ah, hello, my young Padawan. I hope you didn't party too hard while I was gone. You know, studying and all," said Anakin with a smirk.

"You're hilarious, Master. Honestly, I don't know how I could survive without your wonderful humor. How did the mission go?"

And so, after Master and Padawan were reunited, Ahsoka continued to pester Anakin with question after question, until finally Anakin patiently told her to go and get some dinner.

"You're not eating?" said Ahsoka with a hint of disappointment in her voice.

"Sorry, Snips, but after our report, I think I'll go out to eat. I'll see you later, though, and we can catch up on our sparring. Ok?"

"Ok. But if you don't mind my asking, where are you going?"

That's when Obi-Wan stepped in. "Ahsoka, I've been trying to get the answer to that question out of him for a long time. It's no use."

"Oh, fine. But I'll find out someday, SkyGuy."

"Good luck with that. Later, Snips." And with that, Obi-Wan and Anakin headed to the Council Room to report their (very few, if any) findings.


	2. Chapter 2

Anakin almost sprinted to his speeder, so full of excitement to see Padmé.

When he finally made it to her apartment, he decided it would be best not to enter through the balcony, considering all of the people who could be watching. When he came to the front door, he took a quick look down the hallway, only to be relieved that there was not a person in sight. So, he decided to enter on his own and surprise her.

When he entered the apartment, Anakin noticed that the lights were off, all except in the kitchen, from which the sound of washing dishes could be heard. With a devious smile, he walked to the kitchen as stealthily as possible, ready to scare Padmé.

He jumped in and shouted, and heard the terrified shriek of...Threepio. Anakin's look of delight quickly changed to one of utter disappointment.

"Master Ani! You gave me quite a fright just now. Why, I thought you were a threat. You are quite lucky that I didn't attack you, might I say. I could have seriously injured you, or maybe even killed you! You know, this reminds me of the time when-"

"Threepio! Where's Padmé?" said Anakin.

"Oh. I do believe Mistress Padmé was not expecting you tonight. She has been with the Senate all day. She may not return until late in the night, I'm afraid. I'm sorry, Master Ani."

Anakin sighed. "It's alright, Threepio. I guess I'll...just wait here for her then." And with his shoulders slumped and his head down, Anakin collapsed on the sofa and waited for his wife to return.

And waited.

And waited some more.

'Maybe if I just close my eyes for two seconds, I'm exhausted,' thought Anakin.

️-

Padmé quietly crept into the apartment and shut the door behind her. Unlike normal behavior for an organized, distinguished senator, she kicked off her shoes and let her hair down, letting the thick curls flow down her back.

As she went to set down her bag on the caf table, something caught her eye. More like someone. It was Anakin, fast asleep on the couch. As much as she wanted to wake him so she could hug and kiss him and never let go, she knew better. He must have been so tired.

Padmé stared at his peaceful, handsome face for a few more seconds before she headed to bed herself. Though she would much rather have Anakin lying beside her, she decided it would be best to let him sleep.

"Goodnight, my love. Sleep well," Padmé whispered.

...

"Anakin...wake up. Please? For me?" said a soft, gentle voice.

Anakin's eyes slowly opened, and when they saw Padmé's face, he smiled. They were open for about three seconds, then he quickly shut them and pulled the blanket that Padmé had provided over his head and pretended to go back to sleep.

"Anakin! That's not funny! If you don't get up, I'll-"

Anakin cut her off by pulling her on top of him and squeezing her tightly. "I missed you so much, Padmé. I could think of nothing but you for the past three weeks."

"I missed you too. You have no idea how lonely it gets around here without you."

"Well, I guess I'll have to make up for that." And then he kissed her. It was a kiss that proved that they didn't need words to express how much they loved each other. But like all good things, it soon came to an end, much to Anakin's reluctance.

Padmé stood up and smoothed out the fabric of her dress, and it was then that Anakin noticed that she was dressed for work. Why did something always get in the way of the very precious time they could salvage to be together?

"Where are you going?"

Padmé sighed sadly. "The Senate is voting on whether or not to let the Chancellor take over the federation banks. He has too much power, Anakin. I don't like it one bit."

"Well, I trust him. He's been like a mentor to me for years. Maybe all of that power is a good thing. Maybe he can end the war." At the look on Padmé's face, Anakin quickly changed the subject. "So, what am I supposed to do while you're gone? I mean, Threepio's a nice guy, but not much of a conversationalist. At least not the kind of conversation where two people talk."

Padmé suppressed a giggle. "Well, you could go to the Jedi Temple. I'm sure Obi-Wan or Ahsoka could keep you busy."

"Fine. But just promise that you'll be back for dinner, ok?" said Anakin with a look of disappointment.

"Huh, usually I'm the one asking you to be back for dinner. And almost every time, you aren't. Maybe I should give you a taste of your own medicine, Mr. "Duty Comes First." said Padmé with a playful smirk.

"Uh-huh. I guess that means that you don't want a goodbye kiss, then." He turned to walk away. "Bye, Padmé."

"Oh. Well, goodbye," Padmé said sadly as she started for the door. She hadn't walked two steps when her husband ran over, grabbed her gently by the shoulders, and kissed her.

"Back by dinner?" Anakin asked with hopeful eyes.

"Back by dinner."


	3. Chapter 3

Padmé sat on the sofa, constantly looking at the ticking clock on the far wall. It was late, and she was angry. How could Anakin do this to her? He was the one who made her promise to be home for dinner. Him. Well, here she was, hungry and lonely. She had had to rush out of the Senate building, straight into heavy traffic. But she was here. And on time. Like she had promised.

' _Just wait till he gets here. Oh, I will make sure that this is a mistake he does not forget. What am I saying? He is a military general! It's not like he's just goofing around while I sit here. I'm a terrible wife. I need to be more supportive and understanding._ '

Just then there was a knock on the door. Padmé ran to the door, not remembering that Anakin had a key and could let himself in. She opened the door with open arms and her face in a wide grin.

Ahsoka stood at the door.

"Expecting someone, Senator?"

Padmé felt herself blush, hoping it wasn't too noticeable. "Um, no Ahsoka, I'm not expecting anyone. I just had a feeling that it was you and...I'm just so happy to see you!" Padmé hugged Ahsoka.

"Right..." Ahsoka walked in. "Senator Amidala-"

"Ahsoka, enough with the formality. I told you to call me Padmé. Please."

"Ok, um, Padmé, I guess you're wondering why I'm here. Well, it's because I wanted to talk to you about my master."

"An- Master Skywalker? What about him? Why talk to me?" Padmé silently scolded herself for losing her composure.

"Well, you two seem awfully close. Master told me that you two met a long time ago, at around the same time that he met Master Kenobi."

"Yes, I guess you could say that General Skywalker and I are good friends. What is it Ahsoka?"

"It's just, well, Master seems really distracted lately. Like today, while we were training, he just seemed like he was in another place the whole time. And then he sped out of there like there was no tomorrow! Does...does he not want to train me anymore?"

"What? No, Ahsoka, of course not. Anakin absolutely loves you!" said Padmé with a reassuring tone.

"He what?" said Ahsoka with a questioning look.

'Oh, right. I have to be careful with the "l" word around Jedi.' Nothing. Look, I'm sure your master is just...tired."

"Tired?" asked Ahsoka with a look that said she was not convinced.

"Of course! I heard from some of the other senators that he just got back from a long mission, right?"

"Yes. But he told me that it was uneventful. How could he be tired? I just don't know, Padmé. I really think something's on his mind, and I wanna know what it is. It's like he longs to be somewhere else. But where? Do you know?" asked Ahsoka.

"Well, if you don't know, I certainly don't. But I'm sure he'll be back to normal very soon. Who knows what goes through that mind of his?" They shared a laugh. "Now I'm sorry to do this, but I really need to look over this new bill for the Senate. It was wonderful seeing you, and I'll see you again soon, alright?"

"Of course, Senator- I mean, Padmé. Thank you so much. Goodnight," Ahsoka said with a grin. She then proceeded to walk out the door and down the hall.

Not five minutes after Ahsoka left, Anakin walked through the door, running his hand through his hair like he always did when he felt guilty.

When he saw Padmé, she was sitting on the sofa looking at a holopad, fully dressed for bed. Her hair was like a waterfall cascading down her back. She wore a silver, silk nightgown that flowed gracefully with her every movement. She was an image of grace and beauty.

"Padmé."

When she heard his voice, she got up and walked to him, her face showing no emotion.

"Padmé, I'm so sorry I'm late. You have no idea how hard it was to finally get out of the temple. When I was finally finished with Ahsoka's sparring lesson, I ran into Obi-Wan and he lectured me for about an hour about tardiness and responsibility and all. It appears that I can't be "properly on time" for anything. Then I ran into traffic on the way home, and then I was in a long line buying these." He drew a beautiful bouquet of flowers from behind his back. "Again, I'm so sorry. I know that I'm the one who made you promise to be on time, and I screwed everything up. Please forgive me."

Padmé had still not said anything since he had arrived. "Padmé, please say something."

It was then that she cupped his face in her hands and kissed him gently. He kissed her back, hesitant at first, but soon deepening it. For several seconds, it was just the two of them. Nothing else mattered.

"I forgive you, Anakin. I'll admit, I was mad at first, but then I realized that you're not just goofing around out there. You're doing your duty to the Republic, and for that, I am eternally grateful. As long as this war goes on, we won't be able to see each other very much. But maybe it's better that way. I think that it teaches us to not take this marriage for granted. And I love getting to see you, Ani."

Anakin stared at her with a mixture of love and admiration. "Did you practice that?"

Padmé giggled. "Maybe. How did I do?"

"Excellent, Milady. A speech worthy of beautiful flowers." He handed her the bouquet, which she took gratefully and placed in a vase. Then they embraced each other lovingly.

"Oh, by the way," said Anakin with Padmé still in his arms. "I saw Ahsoka on my way here. She was coming out of the building and I had to hide. Was she here?"

"Yes, she stopped by to talk about, well you, as a matter of fact. She thinks you've grown tired of her and that you don't want her as your Padawan anymore."

"What? That's crazy! What did you tell her?"

"Truthfully, I don't think that I was very much help. I told her that you were probably just tired and that you'd be back to normal soon. I think that the cause of the misunderstanding might be...our secret." said Padmé in a serious tone.

"Our secret? What makes you think that? Ahsoka doesn't even know about us."

"No, but she's getting suspicious, Anakin. Apparently you've been very distracted lately, and you seem like you want to be somewhere else. Now, unless you're seeing another woman, I believe that this," She gestured around her at her apartment, "might be the source of your so-called distraction. Am I correct?"

Anakin sighed. "Yes, as usual, you're correct. I don't know, Padmé, some days, I can't get you out of my mind. I'll talk to Ahsoka tomorrow. You drive me crazy, you know that?" said Anakin with a smirk.

"Sorry, Love, I guess I just have that impression on everyone," she teased.

Anakin playfully rolled his eyes. "I was trying to be romantic. I don't know about you, but I'm starving. Still up for a late dinner?" he asked with hopeful eyes.

"That sounds lovely," said Padmé as she took her husband's outstretched arm and followed him into the kitchen.


	4. Chapter 4

"Anakin, help me!"

"She is doomed, Skywalker. Doomed like this fallen Republic. Her fate is within my very grasp, and her life will end unless-"

"Unless what?!" Anakin called. "I'll do anything! I can't lose her!"

Padmé's screams echoed.

"The only way to save her is if you..."

"What? What do I need to do?! Tell me! Tell me now!"

️...

Anakin was still pondering the dream that he had woken from moments before. He looked to his right, and saw Padmé, peacefully sleeping as if the world of reality was miles away. He wanted to touch her, just to make sure she was really there, and that he wasn't still on Hypori, just imagining her.

He gently ran his hand over her soft curls, down the smooth, porcelain skin of her arm. He looked at her face; Her eyes were closed, and the moonlight shone through the window to dance across her lovely features.

Yes, she was definitely real. Even Anakin's wildest imaginings could never fabricate anything so beautiful.

He turned to look at the clock. 3:00 a.m. Anakin laid his head back down on the pillow and closed his eyes, but try as he might, he could not fall asleep.

He decided to see if anything in the kitchen might help him sleep. He slowly got out of bed, and after pulling on his robe, made his way toward the kitchen.

Luckily, Threepio was shut down. He would surely make a racket if he wasn't. Artoo however, wasn't shut down, in case of emergency. He rolled over to Anakin with a series of bleeps.

"Shhhh, Artoo, keep it down. Padmé's sleeping, and I don't want to face her wrath if we wake her." Anakin whispered.

While he was searching the pantry, Anakin sensed a presence coming toward him. He didn't sense it as a threat, however, for he knew it was his wife.

"You can't sleep either?" she said with a voice that sounded...sad?

"Yeah. I thought I woke you. I was just looking for something that might help me sleep. I'm not really much of a food expert, considering we pretty much eat the same three meals every day at the temple." He turned around to look at her. "Know of anything that might- Padmé, what's wrong? Even a youngling could sense that you're upset about something."

"It's nothing, Ani." Padmé quickly changed the subject. "I believe that a warm glass of blue milk should do the trick. Now let's see, I might have some somewhere..." She tried to reach around Anakin to search through the pantry, but he didn't budge.

"Padmé, please. I'm your husband. Aren't husbands supposed to make their wives feel better when they're sad? It might make you feel better to talk about it." Anakin stared at her with pleading eyes.

Padmé blew a stray hair from her face. "Anakin, I'd rather not. I highly doubt that you could make me feel better about this."

That stung a little. "What's that supposed to mean? Does it have to do with me? Did I do something? C'mon, Padmé. Talk to me."

Padmé sighed. "Well, alright. But let's sit down." They went to the living room and sat on the sofa. Padmé watched several speeders go by the apartment. She had no idea what so many people could be doing at this hour.

Anakin watched Padmé, trying to read her face and mind, wondering what it was that bothered her, what it was that she hadn't wanted to share with the person closest to her.

Padmé turned to face Anakin, noticing that he was staring at her. "Don't try to read my mind, Anakin. I'm going to tell you," she said with an annoyed look.

"Sorry." Anakin motioned for her to continue.

"I...I had a dream. Usually, you're the one with the nightmares, but I guess everyone gets them now and then."

"Tell me about it," Anakin said softly.

Padmé's eyebrows furrowed as she recalled what happened in her nightmare. She looked Anakin straight in the eye, her eyes becoming wet with tears. "It was about Clovis."

...

Anakin's face began to twist into an expression of anger, but he quickly put on a calm expression.

"Oh."

"Oh?"

"Yeah, oh. What about Clovis?" Anakin did his best to keep his composure. "What was he doing in the dream?"

"I was getting to that. I don't know why I dreamt about him Anakin, I haven't even thought of him since he..." Padmé started to tear up.

Anakin embraced her and ran his hands through her hair. "Hey, it's ok. I know that what happened probably scarred you, and...what I did probably did too. I'm sorry that you had to go through that. Now, tell me about your dream."

Padmé looked at the clock. 3:30 a.m. She really wanted to try and get some sleep, but she felt like she needed to talk about this. She needed to talk to Anakin about this.

"I was here, in the apartment, doing laundry."

"Wow, I didn't know you had such a wild imagination, Padmé," said Anakin with a smirk.

"Ani, this is serious." said Padmé, suppressing a smirk that reflected her husband's.

"Sorry. Continue."

"Well, then, Clovis walked in. He told me about some sort of promotion he received, and then we...kissed," said Padmé very apprehensively.

Anakin tried to cover up his intense jealousy with humor. "Huh, must've been like kissing a slimy-mouthed Hutt. I'm sorry you had to go through that."

Padmé knew what he was doing. She knew that he was trying not to get angry, and she hoped that it was working.

"Actually, I'm not sure what it felt like. I saw the dream through a third-person view. Anyway, turns out that in the dream, Clovis and I were married. Apparently, I never had that threat to my life back when we were first reacquainted. So, no assassin, no Jedi protector."

Anakin had never thought of it like that before. Would Padmé had married Clovis if he had not been tasked with protecting her? Anakin inwardly shivered at the thought. Life without Padmé...was pointless.

After failing to read her husband's face, Padmé continued. "The next thing I knew, we were both the most powerful and respected senators in the Republic. We even had a son together." Padmé smiled. "I think we were about to go on some sort of vacation together, and that's when I woke up."

Anakin and Padmé both sat in silence for what seemed like several minutes. Finally, to Padmé's relief and fear, Anakin spoke up.

"Well, if it was such a good dream," he said with a bitter tone, "why are you so sad? Because it ended and you're stuck being married to me?" He silently dared her to answer.

"Because, what we had in that dream, that happiness, is what Clovis deserved. But I took that away from him. He died thinking that he was all alone. That no one in the world cared about him. I..." Padmé started to sob. "I'll never forgive myself."

Anakin took her in his arms and held her tight. "Padmé, you shouldn't be worrying about him anymore. What happened wasn't your fault, ok? It was his, for dealing with the wrong people. Besides, he was a slimo for trying to take you away from me."

Padmé instantly recoiled from Anakin's touch at those words. "I can't believe you just said that," she said, her voice low. "You're still jealous of Clovis after he's dead? And let me guess, you still don't trust me?" she said, starting to get in a rage.

"Padmé, think of what he did to you! You were poisoned because of him, almost killed by a bounty hunter, and he held you at blaster point! Yeah, he's a real catch! Yet you would rather have the life with him from your dream, than this life with me!" His words were laced with venom.

"I can't believe that we are even discussing this! Clovis is gone, Anakin. We are not honoring him at all by having this conversation!"

"That guy deserves no honor! I'm not gonna stand here and say nice things about someone with nothing nice to say! I'm glad he's dead! Good riddance!" Anakin was shouting quite loudly at this point.

It was at that moment that Padmé could not hold in her anger any longer.

"Get out."

"What?"

"Get out, now! I can't even look at you! Go and sleep at the temple, where you're supposed to be anyway."

"Padmé, I didn't-"

"Just- go." Padmé ran to the bedroom and collapsed on the bed, crying herself to sleep.

Anakin, with tears of his own threatening to appear, went to his speeder and flew in the direction of the Jedi Temple, his heart heavy with anger and guilt.


	5. Chapter 5

Ahsoka just didn't get it.

How could Anakin be in such a great mood just yesterday, and be in such a bad one today? He seemed so distracted yesterday, like he was somewhere else. Now, he's incredibly focused, aggressive even, as if he's trying to distract himself from his distraction.

Ahsoka was starting to suspect something. More specifically, someone. Ahsoka had always sensed emotions within her master that were unfamiliar to her, at least unfamiliar till Lux came. These emotions often became stronger, especially when they were on Coruscant. She had never really taken the time to think about it before, but now the realization hit her like a ton of bricks. Or, at least, if her theory was correct.

She decided that she need to confirm her suspicions.

Ahsoka searched the Jedi Temple, looking through every corridor, scanning each room, until she finally found Anakin in one of the training rooms, having a go at a punching bag in the corner. When she got closer, she saw that he was sweating profusely and that the bag was practically destroyed. How long had he been in here?

Ahsoka cleared her throat. "Um, Master?" she spoke apprehensively.

Anakin didn't stop his aggressive "training", but glanced at her for a second. "What?" His tone was the kind that told you that he did not feel like talking at the moment.

"I need to talk to you, and I'd like it if you weren't beating the living Force out of that punching bag at the same time."

Anakin stopped. "This better be good, Ahsoka." He looked at her with hard eyes.

Ahsoka decided to hit him head on. "What do you think of Senator Amidala?"

That did it. She sensed him falter for a split second, then recompose himself. _Gotcha_.

"Why do you ask?" he said in an unreadable voice.

"Just...curious. I was talking to her yesterday. I forget how nice she is sometimes."

Anakin crossed his arms and gave Ahsoka a weird look. "Senator Amidala is a great asset to the Republic. She's good at what she does. I think she's a good politician because she cares about the people, unlike several people in the Senate."

Hmm. That wasn't good enough to confirm what she was thinking. She needed more proof. "Not her work, Master. What do you think of her?"

Anakin seemed taken aback by this. "I...think that the Senator can be very wise for her age, like you, but sometimes I think she can be a little stubborn. She doesn't look at all the facts and she doesn't always think of the consequences of her actions. But she's a good friend; to you, to me, and to all of the Jedi."

"What about her appearance? Do you think she's pretty?" Ahsoka was getting ahead of herself.

"Ahsoka, I don't have time for this, and frankly, neither do you. You should be training, or, or, studying, or something like that. I have to go." And with that, he walked out of the room, leaving Ahsoka alone.

 _Maybe I should talk to Obi-Wan. Wait, if what I think is true, and I talk to Obi-Wan about it, Anakin could get reported and kicked out of the Order. I have to know. I need to see him and the Senator interact with each other._

 _I need to know if my master is breaking the Jedi code._

...

Ahsoka followed Anakin, but tried to be quiet, so she wouldn't annoy him and he wouldn't send her away. They walked through the sunlit hallways of the temple, passing several different training rooms and meditation rooms.

"Master, where are you going?"

"I'm going to the Senate building to talk to the Chancellor." Anakin still had a very serious look on his face.

"Can I ask why?"

"Not that it's any of your business, but...the Chancellor is like a mentor to me, and I could use his guidance right now."

"What about Master Keno-"

"No, Ahsoka. This is something that Obi-Wan wouldn't understand. Frankly, neither would the Chancellor, but I just can't talk to Obi-Wan about this." Anakin looked away.

"Well, maybe I could come with you. Not to see the Chancellor, but I would like to see some friends. Yes, I could talk to Senator Chuchi...Senator Amidala."

There it was again. At every mention of the Senator's name, Ahsoka could sense Anakin falter, but only for a second.

"I don't know, Ahsoka. The senators are probably very busy with their work right now."

"So is the Chancellor." she replied.

"...Good point, Snips. Yeah, I guess you could tag along." Anakin would never tell Ahsoka this, but he could really use her company right now.

"Great! Let's go!" Now was Ahsoka's chance to see Anakin and Padmé interact with one another so that she could further prove her theory. She just needed to find a way to get Anakin to run into the senator.

...

As she and her master walked through the Senate building, Ahsoka looked left and right for Senator Amidala. Finally, she spotted her, wearing a lovely Nubian-style dress, covered in different shades of red and orange. Her hair was pulled back into a tight bun behind her head, minus two strands of hair that framed her face. If that didn't get Anakin's attention, then she had to be wrong.

However, Senator Amidala was all the way at the end of the hall, and walking further away. Anakin, not seeing Padmé, started to turn right, but was immediately stopped by Ahsoka, who started pulling him further down the hallway.

"Ahsoka, cut it out. What are you, five?"

"It's just that, I don't know my way around as well as you do, and I don't want to get lost on the way to Senator Chuchi's office." Ahsoka was actually very good at finding her way around, but she couldn't think of another excuse.

Not remembering this particular talent of hers, Anakin exhaled dramatically and followed Ahsoka.

Ahsoka knew where Senator Chuchi's office was, and they were nowhere near it. But Anakin didn't need to know that. She started toward the direction that Padmé went, trying to go quickly without raising suspicion. They rounded the corner of the hallway and were met with a new hallway crowded with politicians.

Ahsoka started to panic, for she didn't see Senator Amidala. When she looked behind her, Anakin was no longer there. Great. Just then, she felt a gentle hand on her shoulder. She turned around and, to her relief, saw the smiling face of Padmé Amidala.

"Ahsoka, it's wonderful to see you here. What brings you to the Senate Building?" Padmé led her to a more secluded area.

"Um, I was bored at the temple, and so I decided to come and see some friends. Is that a new dress?" Ahsoka quickly changed the subject.

"Oh, well, yes it is." Padmé looked down at the soft, velvety fabric covered in swirling and intricate patterns and smiled. "My mother sent it to me. I must say, she has excellent taste." She looked at Ahsoka. "I need to get you into a dress sometime, Ahsoka. I'm sure you'd look just exquisite."

Ahsoka smirked. "Thanks, but I'm not sure I could fight very well in a dress. I think I'll stick to what I have. But you look great." said Ahsoka sincerely.

"Thank you," said Padmé with a giggle. "Don't ever change, Ahsoka." Padmé smiled.

It was then that Ahsoka sensed her Master approaching. This was it, she would be able to see the way that the Jedi and the senator acted around each other with different eyes.


	6. Chapter 6

Anakin finally managed to shoulder his way through the large crowd of people, after getting smothered with questions and comments about his so-called heroic acts and battle strategies. Why the people were always so interested in his own affairs, he would never understand.

He managed to spot Ahsoka through the mass of politicians. He approached her.

"Ahsoka, from now on, try to- Senator Amidala." Anakin bowed as soon as he saw her.

"General Skywalker."

Anakin looked at Padmé. She looked like a figment of his imagination. Her dress looked like it had been inspired by a Nubian sunset. It was modest, and not too tight-fitting, yet still showed her beautiful figure. Her hair was pulled back in a bun, with two wisps of curly brown hair hanging in the front. And her face, her face was enchanting. Her deep, chocolate brown eyes were looking at the floor, and she was biting her lip. He wanted to kiss her so badly.

But then he remembered last night's "discussion."

"H-how has your morning been?" Blast, could he be any less smooth?

"Fine, thank you." Her voice was stern, and she still wasn't looking at him.

"No death threats yet today?" Anakin joked.

At last Padmé looked at him, but her eyes were cold. "May I ask why you're here, General Skywalker?"

"If you must know, Milady, I'm here to speak to Chancellor Palpatine. He's not busy, is he?"

Padmé looked disappointed. "No, he's in his office right now. I believe that he would enjoy a visit from you."

Anakin nodded. "Alright, I'm gonna go see him. Goodbye, Senator," he said with a voice filled with ice, but not without longing. He bowed and started toward the Chancellor's office.

"Wait!" Padmé immediately regretted her outburst, as people began to look their way. She cleared her throat. "General Skywalker, if you would be so kind as to stop by tonight, I have a... toaster that needs fixing, and I was wondering if you could take a look at it." She smiled sheepishly.

Anakin smiled back. "But of course, my lady." And with that, both Senator and Jedi went opposite directions, leaving Ahsoka in the middle of the hallway, closing her mouth tight to keep it from falling open.

 _Ok, well I guess I was wrong about those two. Not!_

 _..._

The next morning, Ahsoka was walking through the halls of the temple, when Anakin passed by her with the same blank expression that always seemed to be on his face, except instead of practically ignoring like yesterday, he actually smiled and gave her a "Hey, Snips!"

 _I guess that "toaster-fixing" went well last night._

Ahsoka knew that she had to talk to him about what she knew. There was no time like the present. "Master, we need to talk." She flinched at the disrespectful and demanding tone of her voice.

Thankfully, Anakin didn't seem to notice. "Sure, Snips. C'mon, let's go to my quarters."

Ahsoka followed her master for awhile until they finally came to his door. He pressed the button, and the door slid open to reveal a simple bed like her own, along with some pod-racing posters and a few models of ships. Ahsoka smiled. She was happy to see that no matter how much the war had changed him, he still kept up with simple hobbies. Anakin sat down on the bed and motioned toward the spot next to him. Ahsoka politely rejected; she preferred to be standing when she told him. "What's troubling you, Ahsoka? I can sense that you're uneasy." Anakin had a calm, kind expression on his face.

"Alright, I'm just gonna come out and say it. Are you and Senator Amidala seeing each other?"

His calm expression quickly turned into one of confusion. "What do you mean, seeing each other?"

"I think you know what I mean, Master. Are you breaking the Jedi Code? A code you swore an oath to keep?" Ahsoka was beginning to get angry.

Anakin rose to his feet, rage evident in his voice. "How could you even think to ask that, Ahsoka? The Senator and I are simply friends. I've known her for a very long time, much longer than I've known you."

Ahsoka began to raise her voice. "Oh yeah, because what I saw with you two yesterday was totally how 'simply friends' would act around one another!"

"You have no right to go around snooping in Senator Amidala's and my business! I am a Jedi, Ahsoka, like you. I'm not about to risk getting expelled from the Order just for a woman!"

"Then explain to me why she isn't married, isn't even in any kind of relationship! And explain to me why you're so protective of her. If what half I've seen and heard is true, then I don't think she needs your protection!"

Anakin face twisted into an expression of pure anger. "Ahsoka, stop this! You realize that by saying this, you are greatly disrespecting the Senator! Did you ever stop to think of what this would do to her and her reputation if you spread this lie around? She's not married because she's too busy trying to stop this war to go on dinner dates!"

 _He doesn't trust me. He thinks that I'm going to tell everyone! I need to get him to confess._

Ahsoka decided to hit him where he was his weakest. "Really? Because Lux told me that the men of both the Republic and the Confederacy find Senator Amidala to be one of the most desirable women in the galaxy!"

Anakin's eyes were burning with what Ahsoka was sure was jealousy. "That's enough, Ahsoka. Don't you dare think that you know me." He was inches away from her now.

"You're right. I don't know you. The Anakin Skywalker I know would trust me; he wouldn't lie to me."

With tears threatening to spill, Ahsoka walked out of Anakin's quarters and went to meditate, trying desperately to remove her Master's rage-filled voice from her mind.


	7. Chapter 7

Anakin sat in his speeder outside of Padme's apartment, trying to calm his nerves.

 _Ahsoka knew._

Frankly, it wasn't that surprising. She was bound to find out sometime, considering the fact that he and Padme had been too obvious around her, and Ahsoka wasn't stupid.

He thought about what she had said. Was Padme really one of the most desirable women in the galaxy? Anakin clenched his jaw at the thought of any man trying to win the affections of his wife.

Padme. He needed to talk to her. He needed her soft, comforting voice.

Anakin stepped out onto the balcony, walked into the living room, and collapsed face-down onto the couch. He grabbed a pillow and groaned into it. Suddenly, he felt a gentle rubbing on his shoulders.

"Anakin, are you alright?"

Anakin sat up. "No, I'm not. Ahsoka and I had an argument."

Padme sat down next to her husband. "Do you want to talk about it?" Her voice was quiet and soft.

Anakin sighed. "Yes, but not right now. Let's talk about something else. Anakin put his arm around his wife's shoulders. "So, are you really one of the most desirable women in the galaxy?"

Padme blushed. "Oh, well, it was just in some silly magazine. It doesn't mean anything. It's rather funny, don't you think?"

"Yeah, I guess."

"Anakin, don't you dare. Remember where jealousy got you last time? Besides, this senator is taken." Padme smiled and crawled into Anakin's lap.

"And don't you forget it." Anakin kissed the top of his wife's head. "I love you, you know. And not just because some magazine says I should."

"I love you too, Ani."

️...

 _It is time you realized that your guilt does not define you, my son. You define your guilt._

 _The only love I feel in my heart is haunted by what would happen should I let go._

 _Then it is not love. It is a prison._

 _But, I have a wife. You've met her. She's everything to me._

 _She is not your destiny._

 _But I love her._

 _No! She is a poisoner!_

 _What are you?_

 _Your fate!_

Anakin lay awake in bed, thinking about the Brother's words. He turned to the side and looked at Padme. She was asleep, oblivious to the thoughts tormenting his mind. How could someone so angelic be a poisoner?

Anakin closed his eyes, and fell back asleep, hoping to dream of Padme.

...

"Do you want to know what I think?" asked Padmé.

Anakin and Padmé were sitting up in their bed, quietly discussing the fact that Ahsoka knew about their secret marriage.

"Of course I do. This is just as much your problem as it is mine." Anakin honestly didn't know what to do. Sure, he trusted Ahsoka with his life on the battlefield, but he wasn't quite ready to trust her with his _personal_ life.

Padmé took her husband's hands in her own, staring at them for awhile before finally looking into his mysterious, passionate blue eyes.

"I think we should tell her the truth."

Anakin looked surprised. "Padmé, we haven't told anyone the truth about us. Not your parents, and especially not Obi-Wan. Why do you want to tell Ahsoka?"

Padmé gave an exasperated huff, causing wisps of her hair to dance around her eyes. She looked at him as if the answer was staring him right in the face. "I think it's time we told someone, Anakin. I think it would do us both good if Ahsoka became a part of our secret. I know we can trust her, Ani." She smirked. "Besides, if she follows any of your teachings, she won't report you."

Anakin playfully rolled his eyes. "You make it sound easy. She's mad at me, Padmé. She thinks I don't trust her."

"Then prove that you do. I'll invite her over and we can tell her. And if she does, for whatever reason, report you to the Council, then maybe it's for the best. I mean, it's not like you can lose your connection with the Force. But I don't think that they could afford to lose you, General."

Anakin looked into his wife's hopeful eyes. He thought about her words. It would be nice to no longer have to lie to Ahsoka. But Ahsoka keep a secret? Not just a secret, but the very thing keeping his life together. The only thing keeping him sane.

Padmé smiled as she saw the changing expressions on Anakin's face as he inwardly battled with himself. Finally, he became serious and looked at her.

"Ok, we'll tell her tonight."

...

Anakin and Padmé were sitting on the couch, going over everything that they would tell Ahsoka. Padmé had a bright smile on her face. She couldn't wait to finally be just the slightest bit free of this life of deception, if only for the sake of one person. She could, however, tell that her husband was very nervous. She put her hand up to cup his jaw.

"Anakin, it will be fine. If what you've told me is true, then she already knows. I know that you think that Ahsoka will be angry, and she probably does feel hurt that we've kept this from her."

Anakin sighed. "Well, I'm glad we're telling her. She's like a sister to me. I just hope-" He was cut off by the sound of knocking on the door.

"I'll be right back." Padmé smiled as she stood up and brushed herself off. Anakin watched as she walked up the steps to the door and disappeared. Not a minute had passed when she returned to the living room, Ahsoka trailing behind her. He sensed his padawan become flustered and embarrassed when she caught sight of her master.

"Senator Amidala, if this is about what I think it is, I believe I owe you a huge apology. I had no right to confront my master about something so personal and untrue, and I promise you that I haven't started any rumors about the two of you." Ahsoka suddenly seemed to have found her feet to be very interesting, for she did not take her eyes off of them.

"Ahsoka, please. There is no need for an apology. In fact, Anakin and I owe you one. There's something we need to tell you. That's why you're here." Padmé's voice was soft and assuring. She motioned to the chair facing the couch, where Anakin was sitting. "Please, sit."

Ahsoka slowly sat down in the expensive and lavish chair, but remained stiff. Her master had yet to speak since she walked in. "I'm listening," she said apprehensively.

Suddenly Anakin leaned forward as Padmé took a seat next to him. "Look, Snips. I'm sorry about yesterday. You know how I tend to get a little...touchy about my past and my personal life. I shouldn't have raised my voice and I...I shouldn't have, well, lied."

Ahsoka's eyes widened. "What?"

"You were right, Ahsoka. You were right about everything." He suddenly took the senator's hand. "Padmé and I are more than just good friends." He looked at Padmé, then back at his padawan. "We're married, Ahsoka, and have been for nearly three years." His voice did not betray his inner anxiety. It was calm, as was his expression. Padmé just smiled and squeezed his hand.

Anakin watched as Ahsoka stayed silent, but was obviously shocked and at a loss for words. "Are you angry?"

Finally, Ahsoka looked up at the two of them, and for the first time, saw how truly happy they were to be in each other's company. This was more than just attachment. This was love.

"I...I'm not angry. Just confused. All my life, I've been taught that attachments lead to the Dark Side. That it causes anger, jealousy, and hate. It influences how you act." Ahsoka seemed to be picking her words carefully. "It clouds your judgment." At her words, Padmé looked away, picturing Anakin's fists mercilessly pounding away at Clovis.

"But..." The Jedi and Senator both looked back at Ahsoka. "I just can't see how what you two have could lead to the Dark Side. Actually," she smirked, "you two look pretty cute together." Anakin rolled his eyes and Padmé blushed. "Does anyone else know besides me?"

"Nope. Just you."

"Not even Master Kenobi?" Ahsoka became serious. How could his former master not know? Surely they could trust him. They were so close.

"No, Ahsoka. You and I both know how loyal he is to the Order. He would report me without a second thought." Anakin sneered.

"Anakin, don't say things like that. Obi-Wan is our friend. I think he would understand." Padmé just didn't understand why her husband believed that his former Master could be capable of throwing away such a crucial part of Anakin's life.

Ahsoka had a worried expression on her face. "Master...are you...not loyal to the Order?" She sensed a darkness in him, she always had. She had just chosen to ignore it because there had always been more than enough light within him to overpower it. Now that she knew of his breaking of the Jedi Code, she didn't know what to think.

"Of course I am, and I always will be. I just don't always agree with their perspective on things. I mean, if I did, I wouldn't have Padmé." Anakin held his wife tighter, as if just saying the words would cause her to disappear. "If I didn't have her to return to from battle, I wouldn't try so hard to return. She keeps me going, Ahsoka. If you ask me, the Jedi are wrong about this. Do you understand?"

"I...I'm glad that you make each other happy, Master. And I promise I won't tell anyone. You can count on me. I don't know what I'd do without SkyGuy around."

Padmé stood up and hugged Ahsoka tightly, tears in her eyes. "Thank you, Ahsoka."

 **Author's Note: So, if you haven't figured it out by now, I changed things up a bit. Ahsoka never left the Order. She was proven innocent in her trial, and she returned to being Anakin's padawan, though not without hesitation.**


	8. Chapter 8

Coruscant was ablaze with light and activity. Traffic whizzed by the window of the dark room, causing strange shadows to dance across the wall. The room was free of any kind of mess, free of anything that could be traced back to the man sitting in the corner by an empty table. Empty but for a small holo-projector, displaying the image of Darth Sidious.

"Once again, bounty hunter, I am in need of your services."

Cad Bane took off his wide-brimmed hat and set it on the table. "Depends. I'm a busy man, but perhaps I could be of use to you, for the right price." His voice was slow and menacing.

"Credits are no object. I need someone with your skill for this task."

"I'm not stealing anymore Jedi brats. Kids get on my nerves." Bane fiddled with a rusty blaster.

"This is nothing of the sort. I need you to eliminate a Galactic senator."

Bane leaned his elbows on the table. "Which one? There are quite a few."

Sidious ignored the bounty hunter's snide remark. "Senator Amidala."

Bane sat up at this. "That lovely lady from Naboo? She's pretty popular, you know. Well-liked. I'm not so sure it would go over very well with the Republic. Mind telling me why you want her dead?"

"Her death will be crucial for gaining my new apprentice. Losing her will send him spiraling into the Dark Side. Not to mention her never-ending quest for peace. That cannot be allowed if my plan is to succeed."

"I'm not even gonna ask what that plan is. What do you need me to do?"

"You are going to make it seem as if you are being paid to kill Jedi Knight Anakin Skywalker. Throw him off, so he does not sense your true intentions. If he does, I can assure you that he will put the senator under the utmost protection."

"Why? He got a thing for her?" Bane was only joking, but the seriousness in the Dark Lord's tone suggested that there was more to the young Jedi than met the eye. "I see. Skywalker always manages to surprise me. That's quite an accomplishment."

"Make sure that he is witness to her death. That is of vital importance. So, bounty hunter, do you accept?"

Bane stood up and put his hat on his head. "I'm gonna need an LL-30 blaster."

...

Padmé laid in bed, her back against Anakin's chest, his arms wrapped around her torso. They both lay awake in silence, simply enjoying being with one another as they fell asleep.

"Ani?" she whispered.

"Mmph," he replied from deep within her curls.

"Do you think I'm, boring?" she said as she stared out the window at the busy Coruscant.

Anakin propped himself up on his elbow and looked at the back of her head. "What are you talking about?" She could hear him smile as he spoke.

"It's just, you're always in the excitement of battle, and the way you and Ahsoka talk about it, being here with me might as well be like watching balm grass grow."

"I like balm grass."

Padmé turned around and playfully hit him on the chest. "I'm serious. You think that my job is boring, and lately, I would have to agree with you. But am I boring? Would you prefer to be married to some sort of female warrior princess who always keeps you on your toes?"

Anakin smiled and sighed. "No, Padmé, you're not boring. Far from it, actually. Okay, so yeah, this place is nothing like the battlefield. But there's a time for that and there's a time to relax. Just thinking of you gets me excited, Angel. I love you and everything about you. Okay?"

Padmé looked into her husband's mesmerizing blue eyes. "Okay. I love you too." She turned back around and closed her eyes.

"Female warrior princess, huh? She sounds pretty great."

"Ani!"


	9. Chapter 9

"You...wanted to see me, Masters?" Anakin stood before Mace Windu, Yoda, Obi Wan, and a few other council members in the briefing room, slightly apprehensive.

It was Mace Windu who spoke. "Skywalker, there's something you should see." He pressed a button, and an image appeared before them.

Anakin lips formed into a snarl. "Cad Bane."

"It's a recorded holo-message. We were unable to trace it," said Windu.

Bane's menacing voice projected through the room. "Hello, my Jedi friends. If you're watching this, then that means that I am in the middle of working on a special new project. In case you didn't know, I have a wide range of skills, one of which includes getting rid of unwanted Jedi. Well, my current client wishes me to let you know that one of you is my next target. They think that the fear will drive all of you to madness, which is something that should be fun to watch. I'm not gonna tell which one of you is gonna be...disposed of...but I will tell you this. It's someone who has gotten in my way and survived, something that I consider to be a rarity. I'll be seeing you around, Jedi."

The image vanished. Murmurs circulated throughout the room. Anakin crossed his arms.

"How do we know this isn't some sort of trick? He said himself, the fear is supposed to drive us insane. What if this is just a way to get something from us? Or...turn us against each other?"

Obi Wan stroked his beard. "The real question is, who is he working for, and who of us supposedly has a target on their back?"

Yoda stepped forward. "Meditate on this, we must. Underestimate this bounty hunter, we cannot."

️

Cad Bane contacted the Sith Lord when he knew he was alone.

"Did your message get through?"

"I took care of it. I highly doubt that any of those Jedi fools are thinking of our real target. Now the only thing to deal with is how and where to do the job."

"I'm sure you'll think of something. Just remember to make sure Skywalker is present, but you cannot let him know that Senator Amidala is in danger. He is very strong in the force."

"You want me to kill him too? I would love to be the one to end the life of the Hero With No Fear."

"No! He is to remain alive. Do not fail me, bounty hunter."

"Yeah, alright." He ended the conversation.

️

Anakin, Obi Wan, Mace and Yoda sat cross-legged in a circle in a meditation room.

"Clouded, my vision is. See the future, I cannot," said Yoda as his small, green eyebrows furrowed.

Mace spoke up. "I can sense that there will be an attempted murder. This is no trick."

"Can you sense who the victim might be?" asked Obi Wan.

"No, nor can I tell whether or not Bane will succeed."

"Anakin, do you sense anything? Anakin?" Obi Wan looked at his former Padawan and could tell that he was in deep meditation. All of the sudden, Anakin opened his eyes and sucked in a breath.

"Anakin, what did you see? Do you know who the target is?" asked Obi Wan as Mace raised an eyebrow.

"I'm...not sure, Master. But I think that whoever hired Bane is a Sith."

"Interesting, this is. Why a Sith would hire a bounty hunter to kill a Jedi, I know not."

Mace stood up. "I think we all need to be well-rested. Keep your lightsabers on you, and clear your minds of distractions. We'll get to the bottom of this."

As they walked out of the room, Obi Wan raised an eyebrow when he saw that Anakin was headed in the opposite direction of his quarters.

"Anakin, where are you going?"

"Uh, the Mess Hall. All this suspense has made me hungry."

"Anakin, it won't be open. You know that. Here, I'll walk with you to your quarters; it's on the way to mine."

Anakin was about to argue, but decided that it would be best to not raise his former Master's suspicions. So, he simply nodded and walked with Obi Wan to his quarters, which he had not slept in since his argument with Padmé.

"I'm sure we'll solve this in no time, Anakin. In the mean time, stay sharp for anything that triggers your senses."

"Yes, Master."

...

After waiting a few minutes, Anakin ducked out of his quarters, and quietly sneaked out of the temple. It was much harder than usual, considering all the clones assigned to keep on the look out for suspicious activity.

I can't tell Padmé about Bane. I can't have her worrying about me. I need her to stay strong in order for me to stay strong. I just hope there isn't an attack tonight. I wouldn't wanna miss the fun.

...

Anakin awakened to the sound of running water coming from the refresher. He groaned and buried his face in the pillow. Last night had gone like every other one for the past few months; less sleep, more nightmares.

Padmé emerged from the refresher wearing an ornate silk robe, running a brush through her curls. Not knowing that her husband was awake, she tiptoed over to her closet and selected a lavender dress. After quietly putting it on, she sat down at her vanity and began styling her hair, but not before stealing a quick glance at her husband through the mirror and smiling. Just as she picked up her hairbrush, it was lifted out of her hands and force-pulled across the room into Anakin's.

Padmé giggled. "Good morning." She walked over to Anakin, leant down, and kissed him softly on the lips.

"Good morning," said Anakin with a gruff, slow drawl in his voice.

When Padmé looked into her husband's piercing blue eyes, she frowned. "Anakin..." she said with a tone not unlike that of a suspicious mother.

"What?"

"Look at you! You look like you haven't slept in days. Tell me what's wrong," said Padmé with a look of concern.

Anakin sighed. He knew that there was know way of hiding from her. She was giving him that "there's something you're not telling me and I need to know it now" look. Thank the Force she didn't have the mind of a Jedi. He just couldn't have her worrying about nightmares or a bounty hunter. "I'm just still getting used to this sleep schedule. I've gotten used to sleeping whenever I can find the time for it. That's all. I'm sure it'll pass in no time, ok?" He stroked her cheek with his flesh thumb and smiled.

Padmé returned his smile with one of her own. "Well, alright. Just...don't wear yourself out. You need to stay well rested." She grabbed her hairbrush and started back toward her vanity.

"Yes ma'am!" He saluted playfully. Padmé just rolled her eyes, but he saw the corners of her mouth slightly lift.

After Padmé finished styling her hair, she smoothed out her dress and sat down next to Anakin, grabbing his hand. "So, when do you have to leave?" She looked at the floor.

Anakin hated these conversations, because they filled the Force around him with sad energy. He also hated thinking about the fact that he was leaving Padmé, again, just to go fight in a war that no one ever seemed to be winning. There was no end in sight. He often felt like the Republic and the Separatists were just pawns in a much bigger game than they realized. Sometimes Anakin wished that he and Padmé could just rule the galaxy themselves.

"I'm not sure. It really depends on how many Jedi are on the battlefield. I heard some of the Masters talking about something big happening in the Outer Rim. I also probably need to be spending more time at the temple, to eliminate suspicion. Besides, my good looks and charming personality are probably distracting you from your work." He smirked.

Padmé smirked right back before fitting her head into the crook of Anakin's neck. "Every day, dear husband. Every day."


	10. Chapter 10

QObi-Wan sat meditating, completely lost in the Force. He felt the power pulsing through his veins, and the knowledge flowing through his mind. The Jedi Master searched the Force for anything that could help with the situation with Cad Bane.

It was then that he suddenly felt a greatly disturbing amount of the Dark Side of the Force. Yes, Bane's so-called "client" was most certainly a Sith. But whom? Obi-Wan did not believe that Count Dooku could be behind this. The leader of the Separatists was not one to hire bounty hunters to kill Jedi. Could it be the mysterious Sith Lord that the Jedi have been searching for? Mace Windu had not been certain whether or not Dooku was the Sith Lord or just the apprentice. Back on Geonosis, when the war had first begun, the Count had told Obi-Wan that the Sith Lord had control over the Galactic Senate. Was this a lie, or was the entire Republic being deceived?

Obi-Wan returned his focus back to meditating. If he couldn't sense the person who paid for the future murder, maybe he could sense the victim. In his mind, he saw many familiar faces; it must be someone he knew personally. He eliminated all of the faces belonging to those who were not Jedi, but after that, he could not pinpoint who Bane's target was.

Just as he was about to open his eyes in defeat, Obi-Wan was struck head-on with a vision from the force. It was hazy, but he could make out two figures. One of them was tall, and covered head-to-toe in some sort of black armor, with a strange helmet covering its face, giving the figure the appearance of a machine. The dark figure wielded a lightsaber, ruby-colored light energy humming with the rhythm of the menacing figure's loud and machine-like breathing. The other figure looked oddly familiar, yet Obi-Wan was sure that he had never met him. It was an old man, wearing Jedi robes and carrying a blue lightsaber. His white-bearded face was hard for Obi-Wan to make out, and his voice could not be heard. The Jedi and the black-cloaked figure battled, until the blue lightsaber sheathed itself, and the old man was struck down. What surprised Obi-Wan the most was that when he was killed, the Jedi's body was no longer there.

The vision ended, and Obi-Wan's eyes snapped open. It was a rare thing for a Jedi to see the future, especially in this day and age. Was the vision of the lightsaber duel between good and evil a premonition? If so, was it soon, or did it take place in the distant future? The Jedi Master stood up and walked out of the room. He could not afford to think about the vision right now. His priority was making sure that Bane's assassination plan was thwarted. Maybe it would be best if every Jedi who was a possible target went off-planet for awhile.

No, they had to stick together. In this time of war, trust was one of the only things the Jedi had left.

As Obi-Wan walked down the sunlit halls of the temple, his mind wandered to his former Padawan. The war had greatly changed Anakin. He was no longer the carefree, spirited nineteen-year-old that he had been when the Clone Wars began. Obi-Wan figured it really began with the loss of his mother. Anakin was becoming more and more powerful, but he was unstable. That is the very reason why the Council has not granted him the rank of Master. The more Obi-Wan thought about it, the more he realized how much of an influence Ahsoka had on her master. If Anakin did not have her to keep him in balance during the war, his anger and his recklessness might have gotten the better of him a long time ago. And yet, it was Anakin's influence on Ahsoka that Obi-Wan was concerned about, along with his attachment, not only to her, but to Senator Amidala as well.

Anakin was far too close with the senator from Naboo. Obi-Wan knew of his former Padawan's childhood crush on the lovely senator, and he regretted not putting it to an end when he was still a youngling. Surely Anakin knew that it was a hopeless cause, seeing as it would be breaking the Jedi Code to have any kind of relationship with her, and it was plain to see that Padmé did not return his feelings. She was too smart for that, if not too busy.

Obi-Wan contemplated all of this as he walked through the temple. He sighed as he silently wished that Qui-Gon was here to help him.


	11. Chapter 11

Anakin woke up in a cold sweat.

Great. More nightmares. Just what I needed.

When he looked to his right, the spot on the bed where Padmé would usually be sleeping in right now was empty. Anakin's first natural reaction was anxiety. Could she have been kidnapped? Were his nightmares becoming reality?

No, he would have sensed any kind of threat. He got up and went to the refresher, where he found a note from Padmé.

Anakin,

I had to go to the Senate early this morning; Bail and I needed to discuss a matter that we are bringing before the Senate today. It's very important that we give the war refugees the proper attention that they've been lacking. I don't know when I'll be back, it could take all day. Why not take some time for yourself to relax? You need it Ani, I worry about you.

All my love,

Padmé.

Just then, Artoo whirred in, making all kinds of noise, considering he was a real morning droid. "Relax?" Anakin scoffed. "How can she expect me to relax when being with her is the only way I can?" Artoo made a series of beeping sounds. "You're right, buddy. Maybe Padmé's got something that needs fixing. Does Threepio know of anything?"

Right on cue, the golden-plated protocol droid walked in. "Ah, Master Ani!"

Anakin smiled. "Morning, Threepio."

"Mistress Padmé has requested that I show you the caf maker. I'm afraid it's quite broken. I could, perhaps, purchase a new one for her-"

"No, that won't be necessary, Threepio." Anakin's smile grew bigger as he contemplated how well his wife knew him. "Show me the caf maker."

️

Padmé walked gracefully through the empty halls of the senate building. She could hear the roar of the crowd coming from inside the Senate Arena. There was a debate going on this morning, one that apparently everyone happened to be attending, given the unusually quiet atmosphere of the hallway.

"Bail?" She had gotten a message from him to meet here. The distinguished but warm and friendly senator from Alderaan was never late. Padmé was beginning to feel uneasy. After calling his naming a few more times, receiving nothing but the distant excited yells from the debate as a reply, she decided to contact him via comlink. She reached into her bag, only to find that her comlink wasn't inside; she must have forgotten it at the apartment.

'If he doesn't make an appearance soon, I might just leave and call him from home.' she thought.

After a few more minutes of waiting in vain, Padmé decided to leave. She was heading toward the exit when she remembered that she had some unfinished paperwork in her office. Deciding to take it with her, she started towards her office.

Once inside, she pressed the button for the lights.

Nothing came on.

Sighing with exasperation, she pressed it again, more forcefully this time.

She was still in darkness.

"Why, hello, Senator."

Padmé immediately recognized the menacing voice and drew her blaster. "What do you want? Show yourself!" She heard movement in the darkness and shot towards that direction. The light from the blaster shot gave just enough illumination for her to see the face of Cad Bane before once again leaving them both in darkness.

"Now, now. Let's not get excited..." Suddenly she felt the blaster being plucked from her hands, then she felt two cold, clammy hands grab her by the shoulders.

"Help! Help, someone, please!" Padmé cried out, fearing for her life.

"Aww, I'm afraid no one can hear you, Senator. It's just you and me here." Padmé shuddered under his grasp. "Don't worry, I'm not gonna kill you. We gotta wait for Skywalker to get here." He heard her gasp, and he smiled. "Now, my client says he'll pay me extra if I can really get under Skywalker's skin. And I think I know just how to do that."

Padmé felt the bounty hunter's fist connect with her shaking face, and then she saw nothing but black.

...

The wrench fell out of his hand and clattered to the tile floor.

Anakin grabbed his head and squeezed his eyes shut. Every Jedi knew of the Chosen One's legendary power with the Force and his strong connection to it. But only Anakin knew of the strong connection he had with Padmé through the Force. Sometimes Anakin felt like he and his wife were the same person; it was as if their two hearts beat together as one. Right now was one of those times.

He sensed her fear. He had felt it growing in the back of his mind for the past half hour, and now it was all he could feel. Anakin staggered from the kitchen to the sitting room, danger blaring through his mind like a loud siren.

Suddenly, his eyes snapped open. He...couldn't feel her anymore. The feeling of danger still relented in his mind, but Padmé- her fear, her presence- was gone. He could still feel that she was alive, however. Maybe she had fainted.

Anakin furrowed his brow. It wasn't like Padmé to faint from fear. She was stronger than that.

There was no more time for thinking. He had to get to Padmé, and fast. He darted to the small landing platform overlooking Coruscant at the edge of the apartment.

"Artoo, get out here! We have to get to the Senate building! Padmé's in trouble."

Soon, though not as fast as Anakin would like, they were speeding toward the Senate building, paying no regard to the busy traffic.

 _'Please, Padmé, please be alright. I'm coming.'_ He sent her a message through the Force, not knowing if she could hear it or not. Anakin began listing ways he could unleash horrible suffering upon whomever or whatever dared threaten his wife.

...

Anakin sprinted up the steps of the Senate Building, not caring who saw him. As he entered the building, he noticed that there wasn't a politician in sight, which was strange considering that it was broad daylight.

As he ran through the winding corridors, Anakin had no real idea of where he was going; the Force was guiding him to his wife. After what seemed like a lifetime of searching, the feeling of danger becoming all the more present, he finally stopped at the door to Padmé's office. Yes, she was definitely in there, and so was someone else.

Ready to barge in with his hand on his lightsaber, Anakin suddenly stopped himself.

 _What if this is a trap? What am I thinking, of course it's a trap! So I must be the one that Bane's after. But...how did he know to get to me through Padmé?_

Padmé. Without a second thought, Anakin threw caution and reason to the wind. His wife was in danger, and that was all that the Jedi Knight needed to know.

He pressed the button that opened the door, only to find that it was no longer functioning. Whoever had Padmé must have sealed the door. Anakin drew his lightsaber and thrust the blade into the thick paneling. The smell of charred metal filled his nostrils as the door melted under the intense heat. The portion of the door that Anakin had cut out finally collapsed, and he leapt through it into the dimly-lit office.

As he took in his surroundings, Anakin saw Cad Bane sitting in Padmé's chair, with his feet propped up on her desk. So, his suspicions were correct. It was a trap for him.

"Well, look who it is. Skywalker." Bane said casually as he examined his blaster. "Took you long enough to get here."

"Where is Senator Amidala?" said Anakin through clenched teeth.

"I'm glad you asked." The bounty hunter removed his boots from the desk and stood up. He then proceeded to walk over to a chair with its back facing Anakin. "Oh Senator, somebody's here to see you." When he turned the chair around, not gently in any way, Anakin's blood went cold.

In the chair sat Padmé, whose hands were tied. She had a large, swelling bruise on her forehead, and her lower lip was bleeding. Her eyes bore into Anakin's, and she remained still.

️

No matter how afraid she was for her husband's life, Padmé's gaze remained strong and her voice was unwavering.

"General Skywalker, I'm so sorry to inconvenience you like this. I'm alright." She stealthily showed him where she had secretly been able to untie her bonds.

Anakin's expression turned from seething anger to sheer determination. She saw him take a deep breath. "No, Senator, you're not alright. First, I'm gonna kill this gravel maggot where he stands, and then I'm getting you out of here." He drew his lightsaber.

"Aww, how touching. No really, this warms my heart. Oh, by the way, did the Jedi get the little message I sent them?"

Anakin looked ready to explode with anger. "Yes, we did. I see now that it's me your 'client' wants dead. But why involve Senator Amidala in this?"

Bane chuckled. "I think we both know the answer to that question, don't we, Skywalker? You're here, aren't you? I gotta say, I didn't know you had that kinda weakness in you. Though I can see why; for a senator, she's not bad on the eyes."

Padmé resisted the urge to stand up and slap the bounty hunter. She needed to wait for the right moment.

Anakin charged with his lightsaber, but Bane was obviously expecting this. He threw a small device which struck Anakin in the chest and stayed there. Immediately he cried out as the device electrocuted him.

"Senator- go!" she heard him say.

Padmé stood up and started for the door, but stopped in her tracks. If Anakin died, surely she would die without him. No. She would either find a way to save them now, or they would die here together.

️

Anakin ripped off the shocking device and crushed it under his foot. "You're a dead man, Bane."

"Wanna know a secret, Skywalker? You're not my target. You never were. I fooled the Jedi into thinking that I was after one of you. No, my client's true target is not a Jedi, but a politician that has become too big of a threat."

Realization hit Anakin like a sandcrawler.

It's Padmé.

Everything that happened next seemed to play out in slow motion. Anakin turned away from Bane, fear rapidly rising in his chest. He opened his mouth to cry out to Padmé, he wanted to run, but his legs would not take him fast enough.

He turned just in time to see a blaster bolt strike his one and only love in the chest.


	12. Chapter 12

Obi-Wan entered the beautifully decorated office of Senator Amidala. It held many treasures and plants from her home planet, Naboo. As the Jedi Master looked around the office, lit only by the moon and lights coming off of the clone troopers' helmets, he felt terrible anger through the Force.

"Uh, General, you might want to see this."

"What is it, Cody?" Obi-Wan walked over to the clone commander, who was standing over a heap of...something...in the corner of the room. Upon closer examination, Obi-Wan saw that what he was looking at was the body of Cad Bane. Or what was left of it. It was not a sight for the faint of heart.

Oh, Anakin. I believe this calls for a discussion with my former Padawan.

...

After showing Bane exactly what his lightsaber was capable of, Anakin ran over to Padmé, who lay motionless on the floor. To his indescribable relief, he found that she was still breathing: barely. After comming for help, he carefully and gently laid her on a small sofa. When several medical clones carried her away on a stretcher, Anakin followed. An oxygen mask was placed on her increasingly pale face. He rode in the med-carrier by her side, staying silent despite the clones' questioning.

When they got to the Medical Center of Coruscant, Padmé was rushed into who-knows-where, and Anakin was forced to stay behind.

Now he paced across the waiting room, the hand of jointed durasteel inside his black glove clenching so hard that electronic feedback made his shoulder ache.

He barely noticed Obi-Wan coming toward him. His eyes widened at the sight of his former Master. "Obi-Wan."

"I was told what happened, and I knew that you would be here," he said calmly. They both sat down.

"I shouldn't be here, I should be in there!" He jabbed a finger towards the door through which they had taken his wife away from him.

"Anakin, I know that you're worried for Senator Amidala, but I've already spoken with the medical droid. I don't believe that she will be allowed any visitors."

"So? I was there, Obi-Wan! I saw it happen! I...I could have stopped it. Why can't they just let me see her?"

"Anakin, she is in critical condition. Only family members are permitted to see her."

Anakin resisted the aching urge to yell at the top of his lungs. The irony was nearly laughable. Nearly. When they had sworn their marriage to secrecy, he never imagined something like this happening. He looked straight ahead when Obi-Wan began speaking again, this time in a much softer tone.

"You did all you could, Anakin. Had you not been there, I'm afraid it would have been much worse. How we were unable to sense Bane's true target, I'm at a loss. But I'm sure Padmé will be fine."

When Anakin didn't respond, he heard his former Master sigh, then stand up and leave. Anakin silently longed for Obi-Wan to stay and wait with him.

After several hours, the waiting room became empty except for Anakin, leaving him alone with his thoughts.

How did Bane know about us? Did the person who hired him inform him? If so, how did they know? And who were they? If Bane was out to kill Padmé, why did he wait for me to arrive before shooting her?

Shooting her. Bane shot Padmé. Anakin shot up from his seat and punched the wall next to him as hard as he could.

How could this happen to the person who least deserved it?

Anakin remembered Ahsoka telling him about the events that took place when she and Padmé had gone to Alderaan. He remembered not being able to sleep that night, hating himself for not being there when she could have died.

Now he hated himself even more for not being able to stop Bane when he was there. Anakin wanted to just take off in a speeder and go somewhere, anywhere, other than here. But he had to stay strong. For Padmé.

He had to find a way to see her. Perhaps he could use a Jedi mind trick to get into her room. Maybe he could just sneak in there.

Anakin just knew one thing: Nothing was going to keep him from his wife.


	13. Chapter 13

Pain.

That's the first thing that registered in Padmé's increasingly awakening mind.

Hesitantly, she cracked her eyes open to whatever was beyond the darkness that she saw now. When she did, all she could see was blinding light. She quickly shut her eyes again, and white spots danced across her vision.

She slowly opened her eyes again, and saw that she was in a sort of medical room. There was an IV in her arm, and an oxygen mask over her face. What could have happened?

As she lay still, staring at the ceiling, Padmé's memories started coming back. Going to meet Bail. Getting knocked out by Cad Bane. Getting shot.

Padmé tried to gasp, but her throat was so raw and dry that it only came out as a raspy series of coughs. She had been shot! A medical droid came to her side and gave her some water.

"Anakin..." Her voice was barely a whisper. She needed her husband, immediately.

"What was that, madam?" asked the droid.

"Where is the Jedi Knight who was with me before I was brought here?Anakin Skywalker." Padmé kept her voice steady.

"I am sorry. I do not know of this person. If you wish me to contact-"

"Padmé!"

* * *

Anakin didn't want to believe his eyes. The sight before him made him want to murder Bane all over again. And again. On a white medcenter bed lay his wife, bandaged and with an oxygen mask on her face. She was struggling to sit up, and was starting to take the oxygen mask off her face.

He ran over to her and helped her up. She seemed to be breathing fine without the mask, and the med droid didn't say anything, so he let her take it off. Anakin turned to the med droid. "Could you give us a minute?" His voice nearly cracked from the tears threatening to escape, but he held himself together. "It's alright, I'll watch her."

When the droid left, Padmé began to cry and she reached out for him. He couldn't embrace her for fear of injuring her further, so he simply cupped her face in his hands and kissed her fiercely. He could taste her salty tears and could feel her shoulders shaking.

"Padmé, oh Force, Padmé. I can't believe I let this happen. It's my fault."

Padmé spoke. "It's not your fault, Ani." She sounded exhausted.

"Yes, it is! If I hadn't been so stupid, I would have seen this coming! I would have sensed you were in danger!" He was shouting now, guilt and frustration evident in his voice.

"You found me, didn't you? You got me here, didn't you? Anakin, if you hadn't been there, I'm afraid I would have died."

"But Bane said-"

"Anakin, please. Let's not talk about him." She touched the fading bruise on her forehead and winced. Anakin clenched his fist and imagined ripping Bane apart limb by limb.

"Anakin, don't worry about what could have happened. Please. Just- just be with me right here, right now. I'm alive, Ani, thanks to you."

Anakin took a deep breath. His wife was truly amazing. After kissing her again, he helped her lay down again to try and get some sleep. She grabbed his hand and looked up at him with pleading eyes. "Stay?"

He answered her by force-pulling a chair over to the head of the bed and sitting down. With Padmé's fingers still intertwined in his, Anakin watched her close her eyes and finally fall asleep. He noticed that each breath looked painful. He drew her medical chart over to him with the force, his hand never leaving hers. When he read it, he closed his eyes and did his best to stay calm. Apparently the blaster bolt had hit her in the lung.

He sent soothing thoughts to her through the Force, and her breathing became more steady. When he saw her smile in her sleep, Anakin swore to himself that he would never lose her. He couldn't.

He wouldn't.

* * *

In the largest apartment in the 500 Republica, C-3P0 carried a tray of hot tea into the bedroom.

"Is there any other way I may be of service, Mistress Padmé?" asked the protocol droid.

"No, that will be all Threepio. Thank you for the tea; it smells delicious."

Padmé grimaced as she sat up in bed; the coarse bandages rubbed harshly against her wound.

"Very well, my lady," said the droid before hesitantly walking out of the room.

After finally being allowed to leave the medical facility, Padmé was immediately given orders to stay at home, preferably in bed, lest her stitches reopen. She had no bills to worry about, no votes to discuss, and no documents to sign. She had absolutely no responsibilities except to relax and take it easy.

She hated every second of it.

Padmé could scream in frustration. Lying here in her silken sheets, sipping tea, she had never felt more useless. She didn't want to relax. She wanted to end the war.

Her thoughts were interrupted when Threepio once again entered her room. This time, however, he brought in a very welcome guest, much to Padmé's delight.

"Ahsoka! You don't have any idea how glad I am to see you."

️

"Me? I'm the one that's glad to see you! Master sent me over here to check on you while he's on Felucia. He hates not being here, you know."

"I do know. But no matter how badly I wish Anakin was here with me, but he is needed elsewhere."

Ahsoka smiled, but stayed in the doorway to Padmé's bedroom. Just being in the senator's apartment felt awkward now; the bedroom felt like it should be forbidden.

Padmé laughed, as if she had just read Ahsoka's mind. "I know what you're thinking, Ahsoka. There's no need to feel uncomfortable. Please come in, I'm dying for some sort of company."

At this comment, Threepio huffed and exclaimed a loud "How rude!" before exiting the room.

"I think you hurt his feelings," laughed Ahsoka as she walked in.

"Don't worry, he'll forget all about it as soon as he sees that caf stain on the rug in the living room."

Ahsoka laughed but then became serious. "So, how are doing?"

"I'm fine. I've had better days, but I'm glad to still be in one piece." Padmé smiled warmly and took a sip of her tea.

Ahsoka smirked. "Great! So how are you really doing?"

Padmé stopped drinking mid-sip and sighed. "You'd make a good politician, Ahsoka." She motioned towards the other side of the bed. "Please, sit."

Ahsoka walked up to the bed and looked down at it. "Is um-" she cleared her throat, " _this_ where Master Skywalker sleeps?"

Padmé blushed. "Yes. It still feels so strange for someone to know about the two of us."

"Believe me, it's not just strange for you." The white markings on Ahsoka's face turned a sickly grey color in a Togruta blush.

After much hesitance, Ahsoka finally sat down next to Padmé. The senator told her all about how miserable she was having to lay low at home instead of working in the senate to end the war. They talked for hours about different things that neither could talk about with Anakin.

As much as Ahsoka loved being in the heat of battle with her master, she felt as though she loved these talks with his wife just as much.


	14. Chapter 14

A faint _boom_ was heard in the distance.

Several parsecs away from the clone battalion's temporary shelter, a battle was raging on. Thousands of battle droids would soon be marching in this very direction. With the combined forces of General Obi-Wan Kenobi's 212th Battalion and General Anakin Skywalker's 501st Legion, the Republic hoped to free the planet of Agamar from Count Dooku's control.

"I hate just sitting here! Those are our brothers fighting over there, dying over there, and we should be with them!" whispered one clone, rather loudly, to another.

"Take it easy, Boil. They know the mission, and the risks, just like we do. Believe me, I'd rather take action now than just sit here and wait for somethin' to happen. But I'm grateful for the rest. Besides, with General Kenobi and General Skywalker leadin' us, we'll get our fill of action." Trapped smiled and clapped Boil on the shoulder.

Inside the largest military tent, Anakin looked at a map distractedly while Obi-Wan simply watched him with a raised eyebrow. Anakin sighed.

"Somethin' wrong, Master?"

"You seem distracted."

Anakin shrugged. "I'm just thinking about Ahsoka. She really wanted to come on this mission."

"Ahsoka is fine, Anakin." The Jedi Master paused. "What about you?"

Anakin put the map down. "Ok, it's pretty obvious you have something to say, so why haven't you yet?"

Obi-Wan looked to the two officers standing at the door of the tent. "Rex, Cody, could you leave us for a minute? Anakin and I have something to discuss, and I think it would be better discussed in private."

After a simultaneous "Yes, Sir!" from the two clones, Obi-Wan leaned forward on the small, makeshift table separating him and his former padawan. "Anakin, I've held off talking about this for as long as I can, but I suppose that there's no time like the present."

Anakin nodded hesitantly but respectively, signaling Obi-Wan to continue.

"What happened in Senator Amidala's office with Bane?"

Anakin furrowed his brow, as if confused. "I'm...not sure what you mean, Master. I already made a report to the council on this. You were there."

Obi-Wan crossed his arms and stroked his beard. "Yes, I remember. I'm asking you why you did what you did to the bounty hunter. It's not the Jedi way, Anakin, you know that."

Now it was Anakin's turn to lean forward. "If you saw what he did to her, you would understand. She was-" He clenched his teeth in anger. "He had hit her, Master. And then he shot her. A Galactic senator."

"So, his treatment of a politician justifies your actions?"

"She's your friend, Obi-Wan! Not just a politician!" Anakin hissed through his teeth.

"The fact remains, Anakin, that you brutally murdered someone who should have stood trial and be put in prison. I know that he has committed terrible crimes for his own benefit, but you must understand that what you did was wrong." Obi-Wan spoke in a pleading tone, begging Anakin to see reason.

Anakin looked down, suddenly ashamed. "I...I know, Master. I shouldn't have done it. I let my instincts get the best of me. For once, they were wrong."

Obi-Wan sighed with relief. "It's alright, Anakin. Hopefully your instincts will give us victory in this battle."

Anakin smiled and raised his canteen of water in the air. "To victory."

Obi-Wan lifted his canteen. "To victory."

They each took a sip, and both grimaced at the horrible taste.

"Alright, no more toasts."

"Agreed."

* * *

"Are you sure you're alright, Padmé? Should I take you home?"

Padmé sighed. "Yes, Bail, for the tenth time, I'm alright. And no, I do not want to go home. I have been held hostage by Threepio in that apartment for too long. Now can we please enjoy dinner without anymore talk of what happened?"

Senator Bail Organa simply shook his head and smiled, truly astonished at how quickly his friend had bounced back from her nearly-fatal injury. Considering what had happened, and why, he wondered whether or not it was such a good idea to have taken her out to dinner. For all they knew, there was already someone else trying to make easy payment by killing Naboo's senator.

Padmé noticed Bail glancing repeatedly at the nearest window. He had hardly touched his very expensive meal. Many people in the restaurant were staring at her and whispering. She finally caught his eye. "If this makes you uncomfortable-"

"Of course it makes me uncomfortable, Padmé! What really worries me is that you don't seem to be at all bothered by the fact that you were nearly murdered, and an assassin could be out right now to finish the job!"

"Bail, please. You, of all people, should know that I'm no stranger to taking risks. I will not let anyone force me to be a prisoner in my own home, no matter how much they may want me dead. I refuse to live my life afraid of my own shadow, always fearing what lurks around the corner. If there's a price on my head, then it must be for a reason."

"Padmé, you are braver than anyone I have ever known, and a kriffing good politician, but you must understand that you have no choice but to be cautious. I don't want you becoming a martyr, just because you decided to be brave. Think of your friends, your loved ones. Right now, you are only thinking of yourself." Bail looked at her with intensity.

Padmé opened her mouth to object, with an argument on her tongue that would make Anakin proud, but she knew that he was right. Unlike her husband, Padmé kept her mouth shut and allowed her temper to cool down. Bail was right. She may have thought that she was being selfless for her people and for democracy, but she was really just being careless.

She took a deep breath before giving a smirk not unlike that of her husband's, and said, "You always were the better debater."

Bail Organa laughed. "I'm just glad you actually listened to me, for once."

* * *

Anakin walked into Padmé's apartment to find that all of the lights were off. Threepio was nowhere in sight; he had probably turned himself off for the night.

He and Obi-Wan must have gotten back later than they thought. He had hoped to surprise Padmé, for she didn't know that he was on Coruscant. It would just have to wait until morning.

He crept into the bedroom, where his wife lay fast asleep on the left side of the bed. Silently but awkwardly, Anakin took off his robes and tunic and replaced them with his one simple pair of sleep pants that he kept in Padmé's bottom drawer. He crawled into the bed, cringing at the noise of the mattress springs straining under his weight. He looked over, and sighed with relief when he saw that she was still asleep.

Anakin looked at her sleeping form and smiled. He couldn't see her face, for her back was turned. But he knew exactly what she looked like, for he pictured her face in his mind every day that they were apart. That is, when Obi-Wan wasn't around. Anakin smirked. She's in for quite the pleasant surprise in the morning.

Quietly and gently, he leaned over and kissed her soft cheek. Then he positioned himself right behind her, giving her his warmth. He then proceeded to place his arms around her small torso, giving a gentle squeeze.

It was then that Padmé whimpered in pain.

Anakin quickly recoiled, horrified at the thought that he had caused her pain. He lifted up the sheet and saw that she still had bandages wrapped around her chest.

 _Kriff_.

How could he be so ignorant? Of course she was still healing; the blaster bolt had gone straight through her! She had to have an emergency operation! All because of his foolishness. He had fallen right into Bane's trap. And now he had hurt her with his own hands. Accidentally, of course, but that didn't change the way he felt about it.

Anakin got out of bed and went into the 'fresher. He threw cold water on his face and looked at himself in the mirror. He immediately looked back down, for he could no longer stand the sight of his own reflection.

 _I couldn't protect my mother from the sand people, I couldn't protect Ahsoka from the Council, and I couldn't protect Padmé from a_ kriffing _blaster. And yet people say I'm a hero._

More and more, Anakin would find himself feeling held back by Obi-Wan and the Council. He believed that if he had more power, he could have saved the people he loved most.

But it wasn't too late.


	15. Chapter 15

Padmé awoke to the beautiful sound of silence. The sun was high in the atmosphere; she must have slept late. Thankfully, she didn't have to go to the Senate today. She got out of bed and stretched, then paused. She heard something coming from the 'fresher.

Padmé wasted no time in grabbing her blaster and sneaking up next to the door. "Threepio?"

The door opened and Padmé pointed her blaster at the intruder, her hand perfectly steady.

"Guess again." Anakin came out of the 'fresher, wearing only a towel around his waist. "You know you can kill someone with that thing."

"Ani!" Padmé dropped the blaster, her mouth agape in shock. "What are you doing here? You should have told me!"

"You were asleep, I didn't want to wake you! We got back early and I was gonna surprise you, but you were already in bed and you woke up a lot later than usual."

"It's been weeks since I've seen you! I've been-" Padmé stopped herself. She couldn't let him know she was up late every night worried sick about him. "Never mind." She suddenly looked away from his eyes.

Anakin raised an eyebrow. "You've been what?"

"Nothing, Anakin."

They suddenly heard the sound of Threepio bumbling about something outside the door to the bedroom, and before they knew it, the door was open.

And Ahsoka was standing in the doorway.

"Sorry to intrude, my lady, but- oh." It was then that Ahsoka saw Anakin, wearing nothing but a towel. "Master!"

Anakin reddened and cleared his throat. "Uh, Ahsoka, could you wait outside?" Padmé's cheeks were blazing. Ahsoka covered her mouth trying to hide that she was laughing, and she made a hasty exit.

"You really need to get a lock on that door," Anakin grumbled as he put on his tunic. Padmé just covered her face with her hands and shook her head. Then her shoulders began to shake. "Padmé, are you crying?" He quickly ran over to her and took her hands off of her face. She was laughing uncontrollably.

"I don't believe I've ever seen you blush like that, General Skywalker," she said once she could talk.

"Oh yeah? Well, I know plenty of ways to make you blush, Senator, and I'm not afraid to do them," he replied with a devilish smirk.

"This door isn't soundproof!" yelled Ahsoka from outside the bedroom.

Before Padmé could even think about what she would say next, his lips were on hers. She wrapped her arms around his neck and ran her fingers through his messy hair. Anakin pulled her close, relishing in her presence.

Finally, they had to break apart. Padmé cleared her throat. "I'd better not keep Ahsoka waiting any longer." She turned around and walked out the door, a big smile on her face.

Anakin smirked. She had also been blushing.

* * *

Later that night, Anakin and Padmé were curled up together on the sofa, simply enjoying each other's company. Padmé had laid her head in the crook of Anakin's neck, and she let out a sigh of contentment. Anakin placed a gentle kiss on her head and smelled her hair. He then held her chin and turned her face towards his. "Are you sure you're ok?" His brow was furrowed with concern.

"Yes, Ani, for the tenth time, I'm fine. I barely ever feel it anymore," she said, referring to her blaster wound. "What about you? Are you alright?"

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Yes, you do. Look at you, you're exhausted. Ahsoka is too, I could tell. And what about Obi-Wan?"

"What about him?"

Padmé rolled her eyes. "Honestly, sometimes I wonder if you ever notice how tired he always seems to be."

"There's a war going on, Padmé. Of course we're tired. We're all tired. That's why I love it here, with you, so much. Nothing to do but relax and spend time with the most important person in my life.

"Threepio?" she replied with a smirk.

"No, Captain Typhoid."

"Typho. Anakin, you really should know his name by now. He is my head of security after all. He makes sure that assassins don't kill me for making honest speeches."

"That's my job. Besides, I'm pretty sure that guy doesn't like me." Anakin sat back on the sofa with his arms stretched out.

"Well, maybe if you got his name right, he would like you."

"Fine." Anakin yawned. "It's late. I'm goin' to bed." He stood up and held out his arm. "Care to join me?"

Padmé stood. "Why, certainly," she said with a smile as she took his hand.

* * *

All was quiet.

Not a single sound could be heard even by the most sensitive ears. The absence of noise almost became too much to bear, until dark, sinister cackling broke the silence. The laughter made silence seem like a far better option. It became louder and louder, and then suddenly ceased. Then, slowly, a figure came into view. Cloaked in heavy black robes with a hideously unrecognizable face, they stood over another kneeling figure, who remained distorted. The cloaked man spoke to the other in a voice that had the ability to send chills down any spine.

"The Force is strong with you. A powerful Sith you will become. Henceforth, you shall be known as Darth. . .Vader."

"Thank you, my Master," replied the kneeled figure. His voice was heartbreakingly familiar.

The cloaked figure spoke of the betrayal of the Jedi, and ordered the man called Vader to eliminate them. "Do what must be done, Lord Vader. Do not hesitate. Show no mercy. Only then will you be strong enough with the dark side to save Padmé." There was no question of Lord Vader's true identity now.

Suddenly, the cloaked figure looked up. "Ah, it appears we have an intruder." Vader stood up. "Kill them, my new apprentice."

The man once known as Anakin Skywalker's yellow eyes flashed as he ignited his lightsaber.

It was at that moment that Ahsoka awoke.

"Master!"

...

Obi-Wan lay awake in bed, on his back staring up at the ceiling. His chest moved up and down as he took deep breaths. He got very little sleep since Mandalore.

Loud, fast knocking suddenly filled his ears. He got up and slowly walked to the door. He pressed the button and the door slid up to reveal a very disheveled Ahsoka. Her eyes were wide with fear, something Obi-Wan rarely saw on her.

"Master Kenobi." Ahsoka sniffed. "I have to talk to you."

Obi-Wan raised an eyebrow. "Padawan, do you realize how late it is?"

"This can't wait until morning, Master." She looked up at him with pleading eyes.

Obi-Wan sighed and ran a hand over his face. He moved aside and motioned toward the inside of his room. Ahsoka nodded in thanks and walked into the room. She slowly sat down on the small bed and stared at the floor. Obi-Wan sat down beside her and waited for her to speak. He put his hand on her shoulder, and then something happened that he never would have expected.

Ahsoka began to cry.

It wasn't loud or dramatic. She sat there in silence as tears fell down her cheeks.

Obi-Wan couldn't think of anything to say or do. Ahsoka was Anakin's Padawan, not his. Anakin should be here to comfort her, not him. Where was Anakin? Why did Ahsoka come to him and not her Master? Obi-Wan immediately pushed that aside. That didn't matter right now. What mattered was that there was a crying girl next to him who had obviously just gone through something very traumatic. Obi-Wan hesitantly put his arm around her shoulders and simply gave her time to gather her thoughts. Finally, Ahsoka took a deep breath and spoke.

"You know that Sith Lord the Jedi have been searching for?" she said, still looking at the floor.

Obi-Wan furrowed his brow. "Yes."

"And you know how Dooku is supposedly this Sith Lord's apprentice?"

"Yes. Ahsoka, what is going on? Why are you in my room, in the middle of the night, crying and talking about Sith Lords?"

Now Ahsoka looked him in the eye. "Dooku is going to be replaced."

"Ahsoka, what-"

"And I know who his replacement is."

The only response she got was the raise of one eyebrow.

 **Please please please review! Each one is so appreciated, you don't even know! Well, if you are a writer, then you do know. :)**


	16. Announcement

Hey guys, so to the few of you (who are wonderful and precious) who follow this story, I am calling it quits. I just don't know where to go with it.

I want to thank everyone who left a review. It's hard to explain the feeling of getting good commentary on your work. It's simply incredible and EACH AND EVERY SINGLE ONE is so uplifting.

Remember that you can always PM me on here or on Wattpad or on Tumblr if you want to request something!


End file.
